Don't Knock It
by Prolly Gonnadelethis
Summary: As Steven grows up and starts dating Connie, the gems try to wrap their heads around the concept of attraction to earthlings. They can't understand why someone like Rose would sacrifice everything for a human. Luckily, Amethyst happens to have some insider tips that might shed some light on this mystery… (Lemon, overt sexual content)
1. Introduction

"Steven, please, you'll catch your death out there!"

"Pearl, I'm fine!"

The tall gem (or 'the hot one' depending on who you ask) was attempting to fit yet another scarf onto the now sixteen-year-old boy, who was fidgeting in response. Garnet sat on the couch with one leg across the other, grinning at how the young gem hybrid had grown into such a steadfast older man. Pearl's stubbornness was starting to rub off on him.

"You can never be too safe! You don't want to catch a cold on your little date, now do you?"

Steven blushed and pushed Pearl's hands away. "It's not a date! We're just hanging out at the library, that's all!"

"Does she know you're just 'hanging out'?" prodded Amythest, who'd come in from her room to see what all the fuss was about. Steven finally forced himself free of the doting Pearl and forced the door open, met with a heavy wall of rain. He'd be driving to meet Connie, it seemed.

"I'll be back around eight! Love you guys!", and he slammed the door. Pearl sighed, half in exasperation that Steven was finally growing up and independent, half out of relief that she no longer had to engage in extensive scarf-based combat. Amythest laughed again.

"Aw, cmon, P. Boys'll be boys. He can dress himself now. And besides, he needs to try and look all spiffy for Connie."

"Well I don't understand why he can't just forgo fashionable pageantry for health and safety! I mean, it's just common sense!"

"Says the gem wearing the punky jacket!"

Pearl huffed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "And what I REALLY don't get is why he's so infatuated with that girl anyhow!"

Amythest furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, P? They clearly like each other."

Pearl threw her arms up in annoyance. "Oh, I know! It's just, I'm still confused as to how these terrans like each other so much! What would they possibly have to gain from such a bond?!"

Amythest was sent into a laughing fit at the mere notion that Pearl, who'd previously been infatuated with a large, pink-haired human, could be so mystified as to why humans wanted each other.

"Pearl, human society is built off of special emotional bonds, much like fusion." Added Garnet, still grinning. "Each species has it's own wants and desires."

"Yeah, and, of course, the other thing." Giggled Amythest.

Now Pearl narrowed her own brow. "What 'other thing'?"

Even Garnet looked surprised. "Humans choose to express their bond to one another in unique ways."

"Yeah, it's called 'doin it'" chimed in Amethyst, "Don't you remember all those sounds that used to come from Rose's room?"

Pearl blushed a deep shade of yellow. "I-I don't know what you mean!"

"Yes, you do, P. I know for a fact that you ran in there thinking she was being attacked!"

"I did no such thing!"

Garnet stood, her mere presence rendering the argument moot. "What two humans can share is something more than what we can experience when we fuse. It is a truly unique experience, one that they take a lot of time planning and anticipating. It can take a long time before two humans partake in their bond."

"If you're a prude, sure." Said Amythest, sticking out her tounge.

"And how are you so sure?! How do you know so much about this anyhow?" shouted Pearl, sticking out her arms as to try and force her residual annoynce away.

"Oh, I dabble in, heh, 'human bonding', from time to time." remarked Amytehst, fluttering her eyelashes and pouting her lips. "Once you learn how to shapeshift yourself a stomach, the rest of it is pretty straightforward." She gave a playful swish of her long hair, clearly enjoying how for once she was more knowledgeable than the all-knowing Pearl. "Of course, I wouldn't blame you for not knowing. It's pretty far out of your wheelhouse."

Pearl couldn't help but yell again. "How dare you! I could bond with a human any time I please! I've gotten a multitude of numbers for phones!"

Amethyst leapt up to face the taller gem, now almost eye-to-eye, stub nose to pointy nose. "Oh yeah?! Let's make it a bet! I bet I can get with way more humans than you ever could!"

In the heat of the moment, Pearl grabbed Amythest's hand and shook it up and down robotically. "You are _on!_ Prepare to meet defeat!"

"I'm in too." Added Garnet, squatting down to meet the two. They both looked taken aback now.

"Uuh, are you sure, Garnet? It's a bit involved."

"I can't let you two get mixed up in something like this alone. Last time that happened Steven was banned from the amusement park for life. Count me in."

"Then it's settled," Amythest grinned, "we have until the end of the week. Whoever bonds with the most humans wins!"


	2. Garnet

"One second!"

There was a knock at the door. Jamie answered it. A towering, black shape with a red streak took up the entire doorframe. When it knelt down, a gem-shaped visor gave away that the shape was in fact Garnet.

"Jamie. Hello. Can I come in?"

Jamie's mouth was hanging open and was struggling to form proper vowels. Garnet had anticipated this even without the use of her future vision. She leaned a near 90 degrees in order to orientate herself through Jamie's tiny doorframe in order to take up much more of his tiny apartment. "It's, uh, cozy." She said, nonplused.

"Yeah, uh, well, the community theater doesn't rake in that much of a salary." He paused, rubbing his neck. "Listen, if this is about Steven missing his mail, I told Barb to train the newbie already—"

"It's not." Garnet, still nonplused, interrupted as she took a seat on Jamie's squeaky mattress. It sagged under her weight. She tapped at what little space there was next to her and Jamie sat too "To you recall the conversation we had involving the concept of love?"

Jamie's face was entirely red. "Of course, I can recall it word for word, like prose from a—"

"That isn't necessary. I come here with a proposal somewhat prevailing to the topics we discussed."

"Listen, Garnet, when I said I was over you I really meant it, we don't—"

Garnet stood up, growing tired of the constant dialogue. "I will cut to the chase. I and the gems are looking to experience physical love with a human. Amethyst and Pearl are both very intent on beating on another in this bet of theirs, but I felt it best to make sure what they're doing is tolerable."

Jamie gulped. This was all very clinical. "O-okay?"

"I will…admit my choices are not as limitless as theirs might be. I have often limited myself with others. Out of all those in Beach City, you would be the most viable. So, I come with a proposal."

Jamie, having already mapped this out, remained red-faced. "Uh-huh?'

"I am willing to participate in this physical act of love with you, once, if you will allow me. It will not necessitate an actua—"

Jamie was already tearing off his dress shirt, ripping two buttons in his haste. "Yes! Absolutely! No problem! Lets go!"

He then leaned in for a kiss. Garnet planted a finger on his lips and pushed him back.

"This is not required." She said, "I save that portion of the ritual for my wife."

"You're married?"

"Yes, to myself."

Jamie shrugged, clearly more concerned with the opportunity in front of him and unbuckled his belt. When he pulled down his pants, it was clear that he was already fully hard.

"Good, we can skip that part." Garnet remarked. Facing her palms to her person, her suit began to glow a soft red. When the light subsided, she was now what would amount to 'naked', at least for a gem. While she didn't possess any visible nipples, her red skin concaved around her breasts, which remained something close to flat. She did have a pussy, but it was quite literally a two-dimensional slit with a tiny bauble above it. What was odder was her butt, large and curvy as it always was, which had a crack, yes, but no hole. Jamie didn't mind one bit.

She pulled down his pants and his member sprung out, waving in the open air.

"So," enquired Jamie, "should we perhaps start with a blowjob, or maybe a—"

He was cut off by Garnet planting herself firmly on Jamie. She shushed him again.

"I will take charge here. You just try to enjoy yourself."

She adjusted, and he slid inside her. The feeling was unexpected, as Garnet, despite being stoic as always, was soaked clean through. Each bounce up and down was met by a thunderous slap that could only be made by a woman in the sheer throes of ecstasy. Garnet, meanwhile, seemed more like she was fighting a battle instead of lovemaking. She grit her teeth and attempted to stifle her grunts. This might have been nothing more than an endurance exercise for her. Or, at least, that's what Jamie thought, before she grabbed his hands with her gauntlets and planted them firmly on her breasts.

"It's best to be cooperative instead of just lying there." She said, grinning. As her speed increased, her grunts and groans became louder. Jamie was having the time of his life. This was something he had dreamed about once or twice, which lead to a few embarrassing situations at the laundromat. And now it was right in front of him, and he was caressing it, feeling the strange warmth of gem skin on his hands. He decided he was going to take advantage of this before this one-time thing slipped through his grasp. He moved his spare hand down and, reeling back, spanked her.

Garnet froze solid, her legs splayed apart mid-squat, as the vibration rippled through her entire body in a shiver of unforeseen pure pleasure. As her visor was knocked down her nose, she leaned forward and stared deep into Jamie's eyes. Hers were as bright as stars. She grinned madly.

"What did you do?!"

"Sorry!" yipped Jamie, instinctively hiding his face, fearing an impending beatdown. "It was the heat of the moment, I was weak!"

Garnet still grinned at him, which, honestly, was more unusual than her usual blank expression. After a moment, she sat up, and turned herself around. Her butt now caressed Jamie's cock, planting it between the two cheeks before she slotted it back into her hole.

"Please, do that thing again." She said, wiggling her booty on his shaft.

After a moment to consider what just happened, Jamie spanked her again. Another shiver, like a television giving a hint of static, flickered across her form. She failed to stifle this moan and began bouncing on him yet again. Something was different. While before she felt wet, this time it was warmer, gooey, perhaps a bit more biological in nature. Her bouncing had become manic in its speed. Each quick spank seemed to double her pleasure, working something deep in her gem psychology.

Since that went so well, Jamie decided to try something else new and reached up (with some effort) and grabbed the square-shaped afro atop her head. This had a remarkably similar effect, with Garnet letting out a long, forceful _oomph_. "Yessss!" She breathed, "Pull my hair! Do it!"

"Agh, uh, Garnet, I'm cumming"

"Cum in me, Jamie. Do it now!"

Since he was so good at following orders, Jamie followed suit, rolling his head back, letting both his hands fall to his sides, and spurting a thick stream of cum up into the gem, who was clearly quite happy with this new feeling inside her. She had stopped bouncing, of course, and instead just sat on his dick, letting the feeling of his seed flow through her. Her tongue hung out the left side of her mouth as she gasped in ecstasy.

And then, after a moment, she simply stood up, waved her hands over herself and her clothes came back to their regular places. She did have to prod her hair back into place, however.

"T-that was amazing." Said Jamie in-between breaths. "Thank you. Thank you so much. It felt so, so good."

"…yes." Garnet responded, pushing her visor back up. "That was an experience, that much is undeniable. Thank you very much for this too, Jamie. I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

Jamie propped himself up on his shoulder, suddenly concerned. "Uh, hey, uh, Garnet. When I, uh, finished inside you just then, uh, does that—"

She waved him off. "I morphed the necessary components for lovemaking, none of the additional internal organs. Not to worry." She grinned. "Besides, the biological differences between gems and humans are far too great to create a new being in of itself."

"Haha, phew, that's a relief…wait, then how did you get Steven?!"

In an instant, Garnet was back to full stoic. "That is a story for another time, and especially for another situation. Goodbye, Jamie."


	3. Amethyst

"I'm sorry, sir, but this area is backstage and for wrestlers only."

The bouncer was soon eclipsed by a humungous, muscled shape. When he looked up, he visibly broke a sweat and leapt for the door handle, ripping it open as if he'd been threatened at gunpoint.

"S-sorry, Mr. Puma! I didn't recognize you at first! Its, uh, been a long time, y'know?!"

"You're alight, little guy." The giant spandex-wearing creature purred, ruffling what was left of the bouncer's hair before shouldering her way through the door he'd so kindly opened for her. As it shut with a slam, the bouncer slumped against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

Amethyst, currently lumbering around as her notorious and boisterous wrestling persona, the Purple Puma, wouldn't have much trouble finding someone to win this bet with. She'd been around the block long enough to know who to hit up. She'd been with a handful of the townsfolk already –

· Her and Vidalia had done some artistic experimentation a few evenings after too many glasses of red wine.

· The Cool Kids had fun with her at a house party (since then she'd been getting discounts from Jenny in return for keeping her mouth shut)

· The Zoomans had been more than happy to show her the specifics of their cute little 'Choosening' ceremony.

· Ronaldo's girlfriend Jane had wanted to get back at him (and, ho boy, that she did!)

· There was even that one time with Mike Krol…What? She's a big fan.

No, if Amythest was gonna get a lay, she was going to get to get laid _well_. Which is why she was now pushing through a different door – the one that lead to the Wrestling Arena men's changing room.

As it was after the big match, meaning the evening had died down, there were only two wrestlers hanging around. Shark-O-Mania and Sea Wasp, both former contenders for the Tag Team belt, had stayed behind, taping up their cheesy rubber masks after they'd gotten torn up in an especially brutal three-way match. Amythest didn't even clear her throat, because another three-way was still on her mind. Instead, she chimed in with her best attempt at a sultry tease;

"You boys have enough stamina left over for another round?"

"Purple Puma! I thought you retired!?"

"What brings you back here? Come to gloat about your superiority?!"

"Eh, why bother repeating myself? But I'll give you that, I've definitely been wanting to _come_ for a while now!"

"…what?"

"Yeah I don't get it."

"…Gah, never mind, my comedy genius is lost on you two."

For a brief moment, the giant muscular form of the Purple Puma was hidden by a bloom of bright white light, and when it faded, the wrestler was gone. What stood in its place could only be described as a voluptuous purple woman with flowing albino hair, clad in nothing more than a dark gray leotard. She was no longer tall, instead standing something like four feet tall, which only helped to accentuate her figure. Her thighs were as thick as the former wrestler's biceps. Her breasts, the same size, if not even more full, were practically bursting from her cleavage. Or at least, they were, before she reached up and tore her leotard open, letting her bust jiggle for the pleasure of her two compatriots. A plum-colored areola dotted either one.

"You're a gem?!" gasped Shark-O-Mania.

"What gave it away, the big shiny thing in-between these two puppies?" she challenged, grasping a tit with each hand, biting her bottom lip. Amethyst, unlike her gem teammates, had a much greater grasp on the fine points of human anatomy. She'd taught herself to grow a whole digestive system, even a butthole. If she was lucky, she thought as she felt the warm haze of arousal flow over her, she might even get to use that butthole for something other than the final point of digestion.

"C'mon, I know you two have a lot of aggression you wanna take out on me. Let's get creative about it!"

Shark-O-Mania hesitated. "I dunno, this is really sudden. Are you even allowed to be in here? Can Gems and humans even, uh, copulate? Wasp, let's get—"

He blinked at the empty space where his tag-team partner was standing. Looking over, the gem had already clamped her pouty lips over his cock and was happily gurgling away as she worked it up and down.

"Dude! What are you doing?!"

Sea Wasp looked over his shoulder, offering a defeated shrug. "Shark, dude, she's obviously gagging for it!"

On cue, Amythest took the whole thing down her throat, choking herself on his dick and letting ropes of slippery, clear drool drip down onto her exposed rack. She let it back out with a gasp and slapped the cock against her cheeks, giggling as she enjoyed the wet _pap!_ noises.

"Mania get in on this! I know you _waaant too_!" she called in a sing-song voice, pausing to slap Sea Wasp's member on her tongue, coating it in another layer of warm slobber. "C'mon, I know you want it! That spandex doesn't hide much!"

Swearing under his breath, Shark-O-Mania decided he was going to give this extraterrestrial tease what she wanted. He came up behind her, grabbed both sides of here waist, heaved her up, and planted her gem pussy on his face, feasting on her pussy with an angry determinism. Still surprised by being lifted up, Amethyst's laugh quickly transitioned to a heavy moan as a puce blush bloomed on her face. "Haha, aw yeah, man, that's what I'm talking about! Eat me up!"

Sea Wasp, still at full mast, repositioned himself in front of her. Without thinking, she grabbed his face with both hands and mashed her lips onto his, shoving her tongue into the back of his throat, her moans going through her and into him. She was enjoying herself.

Shark-O-Mania, after doing something very similar with her second pair of lips, pulled himself free and wiped his chin. "I think our opponent is ready for a big of our special moves, huh partner?!"

Sea Wasp fought himself free of his end, leaving Amethyst's tongue darting around in a desperate pleasure. "You're damn right, brother! Let's give her the ol' one-two!"

Still holding the diminutive gem by the hips, he moved her down and forced himself into her. Her legs shot straight out in surprise, and her toes curled as she shivered in ecstasy. Before she could respond with a quip, she felt the other wrestler enter her from behind. Luckily for both of them, Amethyst had more than enough mastery to pre-lube both ends in anticipation. It was the gems idea of self-improvement, of course it's gonna be wacky, but in this case, it was mutually benefitable. Amethyst howled as the two railed on her. Usually she'd be working up some more lines to fill all the grunting and groaning, but damn it, this was _just _what she wanted. As she felt them both go in and out and in and out, Amethyst made sure they were hitting all the right interior buttons.

"Heh, wears that trash talk you use in the ring, Puma?! Run out of material?!"

Amethyst could only gurgle in response. Her eyes were rolling back in her head. Why didn't she strike up this bet against Pearl sooner?!

What felt like hours later, Amethyst, now sweaty and plastered a few thick layers of cum, stood with her arms crossed over the two wrestlers, who laid curled on the floor, unconscious. She was annoyed.

"Ahh! You two call yourselves athletes?! I literally eat trash and I'm still good for a few more rounds!"

They were practically snoring. Just like their wrestling matches, Amethyst stood while her opponents were out cold.

"Forget it," she huffed, shifting back into her Puma form and pushing the door open, "I'm gonna go find the girls locker room!"


	4. Pearl

Pearl sat motionless; her hands fastened intently to her knees. The house was empty – Steven was still on his little playdate, Garnet and Amethyst had taken off to try and win the bet, and she was left by herself to figure out just how she was going to even begin with this stupid, stupid bet. At first, she had thought to go down to the Big Donut, as the former Mayor Dewey had been acting strange around her in such a way that she expected at least SOME form of hormonal attraction. But that man was far too strange for a task like this. He was so…sweaty. No, instead, she'd use on of her phone numbers. She had so many of them stored in her inner pocket dimension, she just chose whatever one looked the most appealing.

As she sat there, eyes unblinking, listening to the steady ticking of Steven's cat clock, she noticed a newer noise; the distant, then close, rumble of a motorcycle engine, followed by heavy boots clanking up the house stairs. Pearl gulped, blushed her signature shade of blue, ran a cursory hand over her hair (a pointless exercise, since she could physically restructure her hair as she pleased), and rushed towards the door. However, she was bet to it by the visitor on the other end, who was rather surprised to be staring down a pointy nose. The nose itself was attached to a rather flustered looking gem.

The pink-haired girl grinned.

At once, Pearl righted herself and gestured inside. "Please come in! Do make yourself at home!"

The pink-haired girl did so, placing her helmet beside her after sitting on the couch. Pearl, meanwhile, was pacing back and forward and gesticulating wildly, all the while refusing to make eye contact. The girl watched her, still grinning.

"Now, I must admit that I am not what someone native to Earth would call outright familiar with, uh, your mating rituals. In fact, I am still very apprehensive to peruse the whole fad of digesting food, it's very complicated, as you might know. Who am I kidding, of course you know! You were born with those organs for god's sake! You all were! It's like learning to walk or ride a bicycle, your organics just do what comes naturally! It's not so natural for people like me! No matter how many books I've studied or unsettling instructional videos I found on the internet, I'm still not entirely certain how to approach this, or even instigate such an advanced, meaningful—"

Pearl was interrupted by the pink-haired girl grabbing her by both the shoulders and kissing her deeply. Tho she didn't talk much, her actions were saying more than Pearl's ramblings ever could. Suddenly the little nagging voices inside Pearls head fell silent. This was an entirely new sensation. So was being pushed on to the table, knocking over several delicate items. Normally Pearl would be sent into a panic and begin manically tidying. But right now, she was absolutely lost in the sheer warmth her partner was giving off. This was passion the likes that she'd only felt in the heat of battle and pride in Rose's resistance. Every time she would try to go back to explaining how woefully inexperienced, she was, the pink-haired girl would do something to shut her back up again. She would gently stroke the back of her neck, or pin pearl down onto the couch, or more front and centre, rip off her own shirt to reveal the fact she'd neglected to wear a bra.

From what Pearl had crammed during her readings, she knew full well that these organs were incredibly sensitive. This was proved correct when she reached for them and the pink-haired girl let out a low moan. Suddenly full of a foolhardy bit of courage, she pushed her down to the couch and decided to put on a little show, something she knew these humans liked too.

Instead of enveloping herself in a form entirely of blinding hot light as she reformed, Pearl went _slow_. This what they had called a 'striptease'. Sensually as possible (something that never came naturally but she persisted with nonetheless), ribbons of light peeled away her ballet flats, her jacket, her pants, her shirt. Underneath it all was a newer form that she'd tried to get as close as possible to the models she'd seen in her books; her breasts were there despite being close to being flat chested, a pair azure nipple on each of them. No pubic hair to speak of, but a very pronounced yellow clit sitting neatly above her vulva. Her portions were equal to that of a Russian ballerina, and twice as pretty.

"I hope I've got it right." Muttered Pearl, still not entirely able to look at her. But she _had_ got it right, and the pink-haired girl was going to let her know. Laying her back on the couch, she kissed down Pearl's form, going over her breasts, down her stomach, until she finally reached her centrepiece. Pearl's attempt at proper Terran biology was successful, because as she felt the hot wet tongue move up and down her, sending tiny jolts of a fuzzy warmth and a strange tingling sensation through her every inch, she began to understand why humans would become so preoccupied with these rituals of theirs. She understood why Steven went out of his way to make time for Connie, and why that strange mail boy was writing letters to Garnet, and how Greg, nothing more than a down and out musician, managed to steal away her leader, her idol –

_"__Rose!"_

Pearl buckled, shook violently, her form wavered and rippled. She spluttered out a gasp from deep within her, despite not needing air. If anything was in the way of her legs, they would've been sent into orbit. To someone with a decent eye she'd appear to be letting off a thin layer of smoke. Her tongue stuck out, her eyes rolled back, and she went limp, gurgling in a state of pure ecstasy only a creature like a filthy organic could ever hope to reach. She was well and truly spent.

Silently, the pink-haired girl sat up, slotted her shirt back on, fixed her hair and glanced down at the soaked heap of gem that was laying on the couch. She stuck up her thumb and pinkie finger and held the hand to her ear. The universal gesture or 'call me'. And she left.

Pearl heard the door closing, the thudding of boots down the steps, and the revving of a motorcycle engine as it hummed off into the distance. But she didn't necessarily perceive them. She was still far away in her own place, making what she (in a tamer state) would call 'filthy' noises. Through the gurgling and nonsense words, as the Pearls in her head were racing around trying their best to reorganize a mind shattered by pleasure, she whispered again, this time sadder;

_"__Rose."_


	5. End part 1

"—And her manager, I think. That was more or less a freebie. Wrestlers are into all sorts of stuff."

Amethyst added yet another line to her part of the scoreboard. She had divided it into three segments, one for her and the other two for her gem compatriots. She stepped back and admired her work. There were a _lot_ of tally marks up there.

"Okay Garnet, lay it on me. How many humans did you do?"

The red gem sat in a reclining position. "I physically bonded with one."

Amethyst's head dipped. "Just the one?"

Garnet grinned, content with her answer. "Yes, just one."

Amethyst didn't know what to expect. "Did you like it at least?"

"There were enjoyable moments," Garnet shrugged. "It wasn't a regrettable experience."

Amethyst didn't have a response to that, or at least none that didn't involve roasting the group leader, so she turned and added a single line to Garnet's side.

"This should be the tiebreaker here. So, Pearl, did you prove me wrong?"

Whilst Garnet sat back in a relaxed mode, Pearl's back was straight, her hands resting on her knees, and her eyes staring off into the distance. She hadn't even blinked since she'd sat down.

"Yo, P!"

Pearl was brought back to reality with a jolt. She cleared her throat; "Oh, well, um, yes, heh, I, uh, well, I did, succeed in the task we agreed on…"

Amethyst chortled, "Way to go, P! I didn't know you had it in ya! So cmon, what numbers are we dealing with here?"

"Oh, you know, just they, uh, standard."

"Uh yeah, sure, but how many digits? You're good with numbers, c'mon now!"

Pearl still wasn't responding.

"Pearl?" Garnet intoned, her voice low and soothing, "There can be no clear winner until you reveal how many humans you succeeded in—"

"It was one, okay!? It was just one!"

In the vacuum of silence that followed, Pearl realized she'd had an outburst, and righted herself when she noticed Amethyst's cheeks swell up with a barely concealed _snrk!_ She attempted a "Now in my defense-!" but was interrupted when Amethyst doubled over laughing.

Garnet leaned in to settle this. "Amethyst, there is nothing shameful about the low amount of humans Pearl managed to copulate with."

This only caused Pearl to blush with embarrassment and Amethyst to laugh even harder. This tore it. Pearl grabbed her by the lapel and pulled her in, pointing her nose down as to note poke Amethyst's eye out.

"Listen here, you. Nobody said this bet of ours was off just yet! I'm only just getting started! By the time I'm finished I'm going to be running LAPS around your pathetic little total, I guarantee it!"

Amethyst giggled a little. "OOOoo, big talk, Pierogi. You ready to eat those words?!"

Pearl grit her teeth, _"I don't even have a digestive system!"_

Without warning the door to the house flung open. In the span of a second, Pearl dropped Amethyst to the floor while Garnet grabbed the whiteboard and folded it in half like a sheet of paper, which was then dropped into Amethyst 's mouth, who swallowed it without chewing. As she was picking her teeth, Steven and Connie entered, not too much concerned at the tense atmosphere

"Steven, you're home!" Pearl said in an awkwardly positive tone, "and you've brought Connie with you, how nice!"

Steven rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away. "Yeah, sorry, probably should've called ahead a bit before."

"I hope it's alright with you all if I stay over," added Connie, "I finally got done with my SAT prep, so I finally got enough time to hang out with little Steven here." She squeezed his cheek, causing him to laugh nervously. "Knock it off, Connie, we're the same height now!"

"Oh, you're definitely _bigger_, all right!" purred Connie as she punched Steven playfully on the shoulder, "_and you definitely know how to use your additional inches!_" Steven was practically pink-skinned. Pearl coughed.

"Alllllrighty, well, don't let us interrupt you or anything. We're gonna head out anyhow."

"Oh?" enquired Steven, hanging up his jacket on the coatrack while Connie fished around in her backpack for snacks, "You guys have Gem business to attend to?"

Amethyst chortled. "You could say that, yeah, it's definitely _business_!" Pearl smacked her on the back of the head.

"Do you want me to help out then? It's been a while since we went on patrol—"

All three gems were already inching out the door whilst clustered together. "No no no, not at _aaaallll,_ we can handle it!" cooed Pearl in an overt motherly tone, "you just stay here and have your little playdate with Connie, we'll be back later!"

Steven was still blushing. "I said it's not a date!"

Amethyst was now practically pushing the other two gems out. "You keep telling yourself that, bud!"

The door slammed shut and Steven watched as the three sprinted down the steps. They were definitely up to something, he thought. However, that thought was quickly forgotten when he turned around and saw Connie, who was now wearing fewer clothing layers than she was before. Now he was the one being grabbed by the lapel.

"I thought they'd never leave. Now, _c'mere, big boy!_"


	6. Garnet & Amethyst (1)

Elsewhere in Beach City, a house party was being thrown. It was a rager. For every reserved teenager quietly standing around and talking amongst themselves, there were two more losing their minds. While the guests danced, waving their arms and kicking their feet in a chaotic frenzy of sweat and pheromones, one stood entirely still, a red cup in hand, still full. One of the dancers, a young man in a stripped polo shirt and cargo shorts, leans over and shouts at her: "You're not enjoying the party?"

"I am." Replied Garnet, still not moving unless she needed to. The teen, who was busy dancing, shrugged and returned to the improvised dance-floor. At the centre of this dance area was Amethyst, who'd truly lost herself to the rhythm. Out of the three remaining Crystal Gems, the short purple one somehow had the biggest stake in the human social world. She knew who was saying what, and, more importantly, who was hosting the good house parties.

"Hey Garnet, get in up on this! Woo!" she shouted across the room at her Gem teammate. Garnet didn't budge, but she did grin. She was glad Amethyst was enjoying herself, even if it was her peacocking to attract more human mates. She was also intrigued at how Amethyst had taken a few of her moves commonly used in fusion techniques and turned them into something completely independent. The guests, of course, didn't pay any mind to the Homeworld rituals on display. They were mainly paying attention to how she was gyrating her ass for anyone who'd look.

"Fancy meeting you here." Said another voice, this one sullener than the one before last. Without a sound, Buck had slid up next to her. He, like her, was still wearing glasses, despite being indoors at nighttime. He also hadn't touched his drink.

"Hello Buck." Replied Garnet, "Where is the rest of your team?"

"My team?"

"You know, the tall one, the loud one, the short one who sings?"

"Oh, right, of course." Buck gestured with his spare hand. Pointing further up the party, he gestured at a tall, pale teen with pointy hair and a blue hoodie, currently preoccupied with a rather complicated table of machinery.

"Sour Cream's over there on the on the decks. Kevin managed to bribe him away from another gig in Empire City. He payed him double."

Buck's hand glided over to the dance-floor, where Garnet now saw that there were two distinct circles forming around two distinct dancers – one was Amethyst, and the other was an stylish girl with a bandana-adorned afro, equally as curvaceous and just as willing to put on a show for the fellas.

"Jenny's just kinda been dancing over there for the last hour or so. She can go for days as long as you don't interrupt her funky flow."

Finally, he pointed to the fair end of the room, where guests lay draped over couches and tables, deep in that sort of conversation you can only have while drunk. One of them was a familiar face to the Gems, at least as far as they'd remembered her name.

"And Sadie brought along Shep, so, uh, she's been pretty preoccupied."

Garnet nodded. "And how about yourself, Buck?"

"I'm cool, I'm always cool." He sipped absent-mindedly at his cup. For a moment the two stood by each other, both stoic.

"Buck, I have a proposition."

"Okay."

"The Gems have a bet to see who is capable of bedding the most humans in one night."

"I see. That's why Amethyst is doing that."

Garnet glanced over. Amethyst, indeed, was doing something; she was grinding her way up and down a frat boy with a shark-tooth necklace. The act elicited several cheers and hoots from amused partygoers.

"Yes, exactly. I've also elected to take part in this challenge, yet my numbers are sparse at best. Would you be interested in helping me bolster my numbers?"

Buck didn't answer right away. He sipped on his drink, clicked his heels and sighed.

"Yes, sure, we can help with that."

"We?"

"Give me five minutes and we'll meet you in the upstairs bedroom."

Buck downed the rest of his drink and moved off into the crowd. He made his way to Sour Cream first, waving his arms in a desperate bid to snap him out of the groove. Garnet, realising what he had meant, grinned again, threw her cup over her shoulder, making a splatter on the adjoining wall, and marched upstairs.


	7. Pearl (2)

Peal had never understood these types of establishment. She still didn't understand the specifics of human digestion. These places were referred to as 'restrooms', even tho no resting was actually done here. From context clues it appeared humans would visit these places en masse to relieve themselves. For someone like Pearl, a place such as this, audibly crawling with mess and germs and all sorts of organic byproduct, this wasn't the best spot to be. She took a few minutes to work up the courage to even sit down, after readily applying several layers of paper to the top of the toilet seat. Now she sat impatiently, tapping her foot and her arms crossed in a huff. Waiting made it worse.

Her eyes glanced over the, uh, markings, that the previous users had left in magic marker. For a town as small as Beach City, the users of these stalls sure seemed to feel emboldened to leave all sorts of lewd messages. A lot of them appeared to be pointing to the hole in the stall wall next to her, with various euphemisms for engaging in human bonding. From what Pearl could gather from the primitive hieroglyphs, this was a place where people could engage in acts of human bonding. So, she was in the right place – at least, that's what she hoped.

"How long do I have to be kept waiting?!" she wondered aloud to nobody in particular.

As if answering her, she heard the stall door open. Her next statement at how long it was taking caught in her throat and she had to swallow it back down. For a brief moment, the hole in the wall remained empty. She tensed.

"W-what are you waiting for?" she stuttered to the next stall.

There was a zip. Pearl, at once, blushed her red-hot shade of yellow. She was less familiar with this particular unit of the Terran anatomy, having mostly kept to the feminine biological mode most similar to gemkind. Pearl knew that, like Gems, humans came in in many different shades and forms, but she was still taken aback by the sheer girth of this particular member. She grasped it, and it felt like the leather hilt of a sword. This set her at ease somewhat, muscle memory kicking in, as she began to stroke up and down. She knew human men liked this, at the very least. But she felt as though she needed to make sure;

"…you, uh, like that?" Pearl attempted.

"Less talking, more sucking." Came a grunt from the other side. Pearl huffed. These humans really had no appreciation for etiquette. But if she was going to see this little bet of Amethyst's through, she'd be forced to forgo the pageantry and cut straight to the point. Kneeling down in front of the throbbing appendage, she stuck out her tongue and took it into her mouth.

The taste was the first thing that got to her. She wasn't used to eating things, let alone putting these sorts of filthy things in her mouth. Why did she even give herself taste buds in the first place? Did she want to commit herself to the experience? Did she WANT to endure the bitter, sweaty musk that now coated her tongue? Maybe she did, Pearl thought, as she noticed a twinge from within her. She had also taken the liberty of regenerating her artificial parts in anticipation. As she worked her way up and down the stranger's shaft, her hands slid down her stomach and down to her wetness. And wet they were indeed. This was strange, thought Pearl, she hadn't even consciously generated enough of an ooze in order to get her this soaked—

"Ah, fuck!" came another grunt from the other side, "that's some good shit!"

There was another twinge. This only emboldened Pearl, as she was clearly doing a good job. She started to change things up; she jerked the shaft as she worked the head. She swirled her tongue around the tip and popped her lips of it in a slobbery smack. She felt the drool she didn't even know she could make leak down her chest. With her free hand she pulled down her shirt to let her breasts breathe – the hand then returned to her pussy, which she had been unconsciously playing with as she worked. She moaned. She didn't know why but she was being so noisy, and uncouth!"

Another expletive came from the stall. Pearl gripped the shaft tightly, slapping it against her tongue. "Shut up," she hissed, "and give me that fucking cock." Before forcing him back into her mouth and resuming her slobbering, moaning exercise in human pleasure. The human on the other side did as it was told. As she worked her way up and down, giving in more and more to the earthly concept of pleasure, she felt the cock throb in her mouth. She released it from her maw and began stroking it once more, this time with her tongue hanging open. On her face was a new, strange expression. It was something in-between outright embarrassment and the unknown wall of pleasure.

"Yes, cum in my face _you filthy organic_!"

The human, again, did as he was told. With a series of gasps, hot ropes of white liquid spurted onto her, plastering her face and filling her mouth with more than enough. Lost in the throes of ecstasy, Pearl swallowed. She hadn't even morphed herself a digestive system, so how exactly she was going to deal with this human seed inside her was a mystery. But she didn't care. She didn't care at all. Right now, she was enjoying the warm ooze dripping all over her, coating her in a strangely pleasurable dirty feeling. Normally a busybody hypochondriac like Pearl would flinch at even the mere mention of something this dirty being anywhere near her. But this? This was new. She wanted more.

The member, spent, retracted back into the stall next to her. After a few seconds of crumpling noises, a handful of Beach City dollar notes were shoved through and fluttered down next to her. This was enough to break Pearl out of her horny stupor.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir, but I don't think you're suppose—"

It was too late. She heard the door open with a _clack!_, then the footsteps of someone leaving. Sighing, she picked the money off the bathroom floor and examined it. It wasn't what humans would consider a lot, sure, but she could find use for it, for things such as food and gasoline for Steven, or perhaps for Bismuth as a token of gratitude for all the repetitive repairs she had to do to the house.

Her thoughts were, again, interrupted, by a new human appendage being thrust through this hole. This one was as girthy, if not more so, but it was a deep brown in hue. She smirked, and grabbed it, setting to work yet again. She giggled.

"_Heh_, I could get used to this!"


	8. Garnet & Amethyst (2)

The closet door opened and closed with the blink of an eye. A stocky blonde dudebro wearing a shark-tooth necklace was, with a fair amount of force, thrown inside and hit the facing wall. Seconds later, a diminutive purple gem was on top of him, forcing her tongue to the back of his throat, moaning and laughing as she explored around. The dudebro was taken aback by this. Not because of being dragged away from the party and shoved in a closet filled entirely with expensive coats. No, he was fine with the woman being the empowered one in the equation. It was actually the fact that the girl's tongue seemed to be growing longer and longer with each hearty moan she made, as her hands clutched his face and she ground against his crotch like an animal in heat.

He forced himself free with some great effort. "Listen, I don't think I can do this!"

"C'mon , I was feelin' that heat you were packing out there on the dancefloor!" muttered Amethyst, once again grinding up and down his form. For an alien light construct, her skin was warm to the touch. "You're gonna tell me you didn't like my moves?" With her chest pressing up against his zipper, it was getting harder and harder to argue. It wasn't helping that she was virtually waist-height.

"No no, it's not that, it's just that me and my, uh, girlfriend, we were—"

A purple finger slid up to his lips, and she shushed him. "I'm a gem, I'm not even human. It's not cheating if you don't do it with an alien, hrm?"

Before he could object, there was a flash of indigo-hued light. Amethyst's shirt had vanished, and her boobs were now on full display. She tugged at his zipper, rummaging around for the prize inside. "Just shut up and enjoy the ride, guy!"

All the dudebro could muster in defence was a small "eep!" before his cock was pillowed by an amorous alien. What would follow was largely a blur.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Garnet sat patiently on the guest bed, her legs crossed, and her hands set down on her ankles, something similar to a meditative stance. As she listened to the thumping of the music from the lower floor, she made note that this particular set didn't feature records scratching. Someone had put the Soundsystem on automate.

The door, at last, opened. Buck entered first, nonplussed with his hands in his jacket pockets, followed by Jenny, who was forcing her own coat off, and backed up by Sour Cream, who closed the door behind them, not before grabbing a discarded sock off the floor and fitting it to the door knob.

"Well well well! What do we have here?" purred Jenny, finally freeing herself from her coat and throwing it to the floor. "I didn't know you swung this way, Garnet!"

"Neither did I of you three." said Garnet, absolutely unphased by Jenny's attempt at being seductive.

"We're young and from a small town." Mentioned Sour Cream, who'd started removing his own clothes. Sometimes you get fed up with the more kosher things to get up to. Trust us, this isn't our first foursome."

"Five-some." Corrected Garnet. "But I'm still very impressed."

"Na'aww, thanks!" Jenny replied, kneeling on the bed and placing her hands on either side of Garnet's cuboid afro, "Now c'mere!" and pulled her in for a long, unusually passionate kiss. Garnet reciprocated by putting her hands up on Jenny, one on the nape of her neck and one on the small of her back. This caused the two to fall onto the bed, Jenny giggling as they went about it. Sour Cream knelt next to the two, and Garnet began swapping saliva with him whilst Jenny kissed down Garnet's body. The gem's hand slid down Sour Cream's chest and down to his crotch, which she gripped with a horny passion none of the three even expected from a figure as reserved as Garnet. Sour Cream looked up at Buck, who still stood beside the bed with his hands firmly in his pockets.

"Buck, you ain't getting in on this?"

Buck's glasses shimmered off of the lamplight, as he shrugged. "I'll join in when the time is right."

Jenny shrugged back, "Suit yourself!" before she was momentarily blinded by a crimson light, only to then be met by Garnet's red cherry staring her in the face. It had taken a much more detailed form since her earlier encounter with Jamie – the involuntary enjoyment she felt when she was spanked led Garnet to commit to further research. What she found was that while her features had done the job, they weren't as fully fleshed out, pun intended. Whereas before it'd been an incredibly utilitarian package, she had managed to modify her form enough to feature a startling amount of detail. She now sported a full pair of plump, puffy lips, as well as a more predominant clit, which was already swollen in anticipation of the night's mission. Her breasts, already quite voluptuous to complement her figure, had nearly doubled in size, and each sported a large azure areola. One even featured an artificial piercing.

Sour Cream noticed this immediately, planting his mouth on her breast and fondling it with his tongue. Jenny, also enticed by the sight before them, set to work on Garnet's pussy, licking enthusiastically up and down her. Garnet shuddered in delight. These boardwalk loiterers had definitely done this before. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jenny planted herself firmly on her face and grabbed her ankles, further spreading her legs apart. Garnet could've easily folded her like lawn chairs for suddenly suffocating her with a big black ass, but she didn't. There was a part of her that was enjoying this forcefulness.

"We know what we're doing, just relax." Giggled Jenny, as she tucked her feet behind Garnet's head. Sour Cream, on the other hand, has positioned himself on her other end, and tapped his dick against her entrance, testing it. Her pussy quivered in anticipation, a pulse of pleasure lubricating it in a newly wet sheen. "Trust me," he cooed, pressing the head on her, building the anticipation before pushing it in, "you're gonna love this." And then he entered her, and she buckled in ecstasy. "Toldja!" Jenny grinned.

Garnet _was_ loving this. The sensation she'd felt with Jamie was undeniably shallow. Even after he took the lead and spanked her, she had only felt something just on the surface of human pleasure. What she was doing now was expanding her limited understanding of what biological bonding really had to offer. As the first teen rammed into her and the other sat firmly on her face, Garnet felt something unnatural come over her. She had tried this once before, when she had forgone her future vision and attempted living in the moment. As she materialized her gauntlets, she understood that this was impulse. As she clamped down on Jenny's ass cheeks with a firm grip and shoved her tongue inside her as far as she could manage, she no longer saw what she'd be doing. She wanted this, and that was all there was to it.

Garnet felt Jenny's fingers dig into her ankles in surprise. "There we go!" she cooed. She, being Jenny, had more things to add to the conversation, but that was erased from her mind when the unexpected pleasure let loose a moan. It was so good a sweat broke on her forehead. She hadn't expected a gem, who she'd only a while ago learned she was the fusion of two other feminine gems, knew how to eat her out this well. Sour Cream, too, even tho they had boasted about doing this before, was shocked at how velvety and smooth Garnet's pussy was as he pumped her in and out.

The secret was that Garnet was able to change her shape at will, meaning the organs she'd made for them were something special. She could control them by thought, meaning she was currently working to massage his cock as she would with her own hands, or even better. She could vibrate it by sending out subsonic pulses or morph herself an interior tongue to wrap itself around his member. Just _thinking_ about these possibilities and the pleasure they might bring sent Garnet over the edge. Her red toes curled, and her thighs shook violently. Her moan reverberated up through Jenny, who, still sitting on her face, moaned herself, as the sudden release of pleasure just led Garnet to lap at her more ferociously.

Before she could interject some encouraging quip, Jenny felt herself lifted into the air. She squealed in surprise.

"Move." Garnet demanded huskily. "I want to try another position."


	9. Pearl (3)

Over on the other end of Beach City, Pearl was still hard at work in the bathroom stall. For someone as knowledgeable as herself, she'd somehow lost track of time. She couldn't tell if she'd been in here for minutes or days. And frankly she didn't care in the slightest. She was far more concerned with servicing the next filthy, throbbing organic organ that was put in front of her. There was something far too thrilling with shedding her prim and proper nature and fully allowing herself to become absolutely _filthy._ She now understood exactly why Amethyst acted the way she did. Granted, she still didn't necessarily agree with her fellow gem's organizational know-how, but she understood. And in this understanding came an unfettered bliss, which was only heightened by her fingers twirling around her constructed humans' parts.

"More." She breathed. "Please, I need more."

As if on command, the hole in the wall was filled. She gasped. This new human appendage was twice the size, if not thrice, then any other that had been presented to her. It throbbed with thick veins, near to bursting. Pearl, knowing a little of human medical jargon, was dumbfounded how the owner didn't just pass out when they were in the mood.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" she cooed seductively, running her hands over the thing. It was warm, almost hot to the touch. Even with both hands (one reluctantly moved away from her wetness), she could not fully grasp the width of it. "Could it finally be I have a challenge?"

There was a voice from the other stall. This one was a lot more polite than the others, not instantly demanding her to get to work. In fact, it laughed. "Haha, thanks! It's been a while since I've gotten a compliment like that."

"What's a stud like yourself doing using a nasty little stall like this anyhow?" Pearl remarked, slowly jerking the shaft up and down, feeling the skin ripple and throb at her touch. She noticed that this one had a _smell_ to it, something that, before, would've sent Pearl into a panic, but now it only made her mind murkier. If she was thinking straight, she would've paid attention to that little nagging voice in the back of her mind. "With an organ like this, you could have your pick of any townie you pleased!"

The voice laughed again, "Uh, it's not really my thing. I'm still not really ready to get into a relationship right now. See, there's this girl who –"

Growing bored with all this talking, Pearl clamped her lips down on the cock tip. She shivered a bit herself as she let her tongue work itself around the engorged head, coating in a thick sheen of gem drool. She then tried her hardest to force it down her throat. But she just couldn't manage it. The thing was so damn girthy it could barely fit inside her mouth. She spluttered.

"You, uh, doin' okay there, lady?"

Pearl cleared her throat. "Oh, I'm just fine! Though I will admit, I am having…some difficulty with seeing to this cock of yours!" She knew that she could always morph herself a larger mouth, throat and trimmings to accommodate such a beast, but she'd learned the hard way that doing such things with her form unnerved humans somewhat. In the meantime, she continued working the shaft, stroking up and down as sensually as she could manage.

"Are you sure I'm not making things difficult?!" the voice said, then sighed annoyingly, "maybe this was a bad idea after all. If you don't want to do this, I can just head out –"

Pearl, feeling the human on the other side pull back to exit, gripped down hard on the base. The cock gave a noticeable throb in surprise. "Not so fast, Mister! I've overcome much greater odds than this, believe me!" She then stood up, hoisting one of her legs up as a ballerina might, and positioned herself against the adjoining wall. "This'll just require a bit more ingenuity…"

How exactly Pearl managed to fit such a huge dick inside her tight hole was beyond even her understanding. In subconscious anticipation of the nights proceedings she must have altered herself to accommodate such entry. Gem physiology is, of course, very different to humans. She had nothing resembling organs further up inside her, so the pussy that she'd made herself could theoretically stretch as far and deep as she craved. Yet despite her alien physiology being virtually limitless, Pearl must have wanted to feel this thing _stretching her out_. As her eyes rolled back and her tonged hung loosely on her lips, she failed to understand why she had made it so the cock inside her made a noticeable bulge near her lower abdomen. She had only seen such things in the periodicals she'd read up on, and even those had been ones she had to search hard for.

"Holy shit!" the voice on the other side gasped, feeling Pearl envelop him. "You sure this isn't gonna cost extra?!"

Pearl, a strand of drool dripping down from her chin, chortled, "for you, stud? Consider this complementary."

Then, pushing off her stall's adjoining wall, Pearl felt him push deeper into him. She had virtually got herself doing splits on the side of a bathroom stall. It was so utterly disgusting for someone of her station. She was nearly driven over the edge on the first thrust from the hygienic implications alone. She felt so dirty, so slutty. Then there came another thrust, and another, and another. Any thought that Pearl might've had otherwise were lost in a haze of erotic murk. The words that tumbled out of her between hot breaths and staggered moans were not her own;

"Mmm, oh fuck, you're so deep inside me! I need to feel your filthy organic meat stretching me out!"

"Wait, organic?"

Pearl compensated for this Homeworld slip of the tongue by hitching up her other leg, gripping onto the stall roof with both hands. She was now grinding up and down on her visitor, something which would take a great feat of strength for any Terran girl. But to someone with the grace, balance and extraterrestrial vigor of a Gem, this was almost a second nature.

"Shut your mouth. Stop talking. Pound me with that fat cock, _now!_"

Not even waiting for the voice on the other side, Pearl began rocking herself back and forward, grinding on the girthy cock with a frenzy. Any response would've been drowned out by the wet slapping echoing from the stalls. Even if he shouted, the visitor on the other side of the stalls probably couldn't get a word past Pearls moans. But he just couldn't talk. Her pussy felt like a vice grip of velvet, so wet and warm, a feeling that put even that'd put most voluptuous of Earth girls to shame. The sheer ecstasy that both Pearl and the human felt wrapped around each other like a boa constrictor, their moans and groans driving each other more and more.

Through the haze, however, Pearl felt a new type of throb.

"Fuuuuck! I'm gonna—"

In a flash, Pearl had slid off his dick and landed on the floor in something like a combat stance, before setting down on her knees, grabbing the cock with both hands, and sticking out her tongue with an 'aaaah!'. She knew what was coming next, yet she wasn't expecting the sheer volume of warm spunk that covered her. Unlike the other patrons who'd visited the stall, this was thicker, more viscous. And it stank to high hell with some sort of primal, orgone energy. With each massive throb it covered her in ropes of gooey organic cum, dripping down her face and sliding onto her chest. She trembled in delight, the feeling of being covered like this causing her to orgasm. Her juices mixed with the thick puddle that was now on the floor around her.

"Y-you," Pearl giggled in-between gasps, lightheaded but loving it, "you don't even have to pay me for that. That was great!"

The voice from the other side sighed, "Good! I, uh, left my wallet in my other pants. But hey, here!"

Instead of a few Beach City dollar bills, in through the wall fluttered a single newspaper clipping. Pearl brought it up to her face, still struggling to see straight. When her vision settled, she saw a brightly colored and very amateur coupon for a carwash. After a moment, her brain caught up with her. Pearl had seen this specific carwash company before. It couldn't be.

The voice added "I work at this little carwash place in town. That's good for one wash, with wax, if you need it."

Pearl crumpled the coupon in her grip as she tried to contain her frightened scream. Her fist shook.

"It may not seem like much, but believe me, other places charge a fortune for hot wax." The voice, now suddenly very familiar, said, before she heard a zip, the clatter of the stall door, the squeak of flipflops on the tile floor, then the other door smacking shut.

For a while, Pearl sat there, quietly. Then, quickly, her clothing manifested in another blur of light, after which she stood up, pocketed the money (and, begrudgingly, the coupon), pushed the stall door open and left.


	10. Garnet & Amethyst (3)

Jenny squealed a gleeful laugh as she was hoisted up by a pair of firm, gauntlet-clad hands. You could easily forget the sheer power Garnet possessed, judging by her appearance and hight. The teens had once seen her bench-pressing boulders on the beach. So when Garnet wanted you to move, you _moved_. In this case she'd wanted Jenny to move under her. For the moment, Jenny was still the one in control here, even if she had just been the one lifted up by a pair of alien hands. She was more than secure in her and the Cool Kid's technical no-how when it came to the subtle finesse of doin' it. Besides, Garnet was a hard-light projection from outer-space. What should she know about doin' it anyhow?

This changed when Jenny felt a powerful grip around her neck from the very same gauntlet. She squeaked a little, feeling the sudden powerful pressure on her windpipe. When her vision readjusted she saw the telltale glint of a golden visor focused cleanly on her. If she squinted, Jenny was sure she could see a hint of a blush on Garnets cheeks. Even tho the red gem had fallen into her natural leadership position, this was still all a bit new to her.

"Now." she huffed, "I'm going to return the favour."

Before she could object, Jenny felt the gauntleted hand move away, and suddenly a pussy was planted squarely on her face. As she took in the strange new sights and smells (something like the hint of Fireball candy), she felt Garnet's weight move over the rest of her body, down towards her own area of interest. Garnet had positioned herself with the interest of attending to multiple partners at once. She wouldn't just lie back and take it anymore. This became obvious as she took Sour Cream in her mouth and bobbed up and down. She glorped, glacked and smacked on it until she felt she had teased the poor youngling enough and, gripping his waist with both hands, forced him back into Jenny. Both parties spasmed from the sudden pleasure. As Garnet's head rested by the thrusting cock at one end, watching with an erotic fascination as how it squelched like it did, Jenny did her duty at the other, one hand laid on the arch of Garnet's foot, the other gripping her fat ass with vigour.

"Mmm, that's right, pump her." Garnet didn't know where this had come from. Usually she was coolheaded and reserved, the ever-stoic gem. Perhaps she was finally letting herself relax. Maybe she was just enjoying herself. Or maybe she's just overthinking this, she thought as she dragged a tongue over Jenny's pussy and what was still showed of Sour Cream's dick as it went in and out, stirring up her insides. "I love watching you organics like this!" she gleamed in her strangely British accent, "it's so...primal! Raw! _Filthy_!"

"Hey!" Jenny objected, pulling away with all her might from the girth of Garnet's booty, "I showered before heading out here!"

Garnet silenced her by pushing her butt down back onto her face, gyrating from side to side. It was true, she was loving this. In fact, she was loving this so much that, in the murky haze of arousal, she had neglected any foresight granted to her by future-vision. This is why she moaned so loud, shuddering with sudden ferocity, when she felt someone enter her from behind.

"Haha heeyyy Buck! Nice of you to finally join us!" cooed Jenny, smirking as Buck's balls slapped against Garnet's posterior.

"I told you," he grunted, grabbing Garnet's waist, "I'd join in when the moment was right."

And the moment was right. With all this going on at one moment, Garnet was fully lost to pleasure. "Fuck yes!" she moaned, almost roared. Sour Cream railed Jenny. Jenny lapped hungrily at Garnet's pussy. Buck was using Garnet's asshole as a living fleshlight. It was all too much. The red gem gurgled, her tongue lolling out and all three of her eyes rolling back. Coming to this party was worth it after all.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" muttered Sour Cream, his grip on Jenny's ankles tightening.

Jenny, again, squealed in delight. "On my face! I want it on my face!"

Mercifully, Garnet got off of the teen and let her rocket forward and nearly swallow Sour Cream's cock whole. She knelt opposite to her, taking hold of Buck's member with a vice-like grip. "I want it on my face too." she said, working it up and down. Luckily, even tho Buck never said anything, she felt it pulse at her touch, ready to burst. Back to back, on their knees, Garnet and Jenny were coated in jets of warm cum, each of their faces plastered with hot sticky spunk. Instead of interjecting yet another witty quip about how much the boys seemed to have been saving up, Jenny grabbed Garnet's face and forced her tongue into her throat. They both moaned into each other, feeling the spent seed mixing in an erotic mixture.

"Wow." Sour Cream said, wiping his brow, "that was great!"

Jenny pulled her lips away from Garnet with a wet smack! "Yeah! I thought you said you never did this sort of thing, Garnet!"

"I didn't." the gem replied, pushing up her visor, as it glinted in the moonlight, smirking, "I'm just good like that."

Without warning, the bedroom door crashed open. Amethyst, hair ruffled, eyes wide and shoulder strap sagging down her arm, had kicked it in. "Yo, Garnet! We gotta go!" she yelled, ducking as a vase flew over her head. She seemed to have missed the fact that her teammate was naked, surrounded by equally naked teens, and layered with jizz. Or maybe she just didn't care. The latter seemed to be the logical answer, as before Garnet could answer, Amethyst picked her up and launched her out the window like a projectile.

"Sorry about your windows!" she yelled back to the cool kids as she broke into a run.

"Uh, you only broke one-" Buck was cut short as Amethyst burst through the adjoining widow, leaving scattered glass, some confused popular kids and a very irate girlfriend of the dudebro she'd been getting busy with in her wake.


	11. End part 2

""Now, if I'm correct, and I know I am," Pearl smirked, "that should be all of them."

As she stood in front of the tally board, the tall gem amusingly twirled the marker between her fingers. Amethyst, meanwhile, had her jaw stretched to such an extent it had hit the floor. Mark for mark, the amount of humans Pearl had managed to sleep with now dominated the board. Next to the section allocated for Amethyst, the two clouds of black marker lines were virtually identical in mass. It should be noted that Garnet also had a few more tallies added to her scoreboard as well, three to be exact, but her section was dwarfed by the other two. She didn't particularly mind. Garnet had foreseen the squabble that would come from this, after all.

"Read 'em and weep!" gloated Pearl, balancing the marker pen on the end of an extended finger as to further affirm her mastery of the physical form, "I told you I'd run laps around your numbers, and I did!"  
Amethyst picked her lower jaw up off the floor and once again firmly affixed it to her head. "I gotta admit, P, I underestimated you." She approached the board, hands on her hips, admiring the sheer amount of numbers her teammate had managed to 'do it' with in such a short space of time. As she peered, counting, Pearl had crossed her arms and lifted her chin, scoffing. "Oh, I don't blame you for that, Amethyst, not at all! I try to remain humble when I can.

Amethyst grinned as she found what she was looking for.

"But we're still tied."

The more perceptive would've heard the sound of shattering. The colour drained from Pearl's face and her eyes widened. "WHAT?!" she virtually screamed, "My math has never been off! I—". As Pearl's eyes darted up and down the board, her calculations came to a rather abrupt halt; both the gems were tied in a dead heat.

"Turns out that beach bro from the party last night wasn't a total waste of time after all!" Amethyst mused. "But don't threat, Pearl, the option to admit defeat is still on the table!"

"The colour quickly returned to Pearl's face, now a heavy blue blush of anger. "OOoo you can bet your bottom dollar this little bet of yours is FAR from over! In fact, _we're just getting started!_"

"As she watched the two squabble once again, Garnet sat on the couch in quiet contemplation. What neither of them knew is that they'd started something new. A little-known biological trait of gem-kind is that they can sense hormonal changes in the air. It affects them in ways that've been lost to the Era's. It changes Gems far and wide. And even tho she could see well into the future, Garnet really had no idea how this was going to effect the rest of the Gems dotted around Beach City…

Authors Note: Due to some writers block, I'm now taking suggestions to any characters/scenarios you might want to see in future instalments. Leave your pervy idea in the reviews and I'll see what I can do./span/em/p


	12. Jasper (1)

With a huff, Jasper threw yet another boulder onto her pile of other boulders.

This is what she found herself doing a lot lately. After she'd trained herself how to sleep like other biological entities in the woods, the hulking orange Gem would lie dormant in her makeshift 'domain' (as she called it, when it reality it was just a cave she claimed as her own), until the Earth's sun came up over the horizon, then she would spend the day 'training'. Training would largely consist of lifting boulders, throwing them into piles, then moving those piles to the other side of the forest, back and forth. If she was lucky a tree would have fallen over in the night and she could lift that instead. She would do either of these until the sun fell off the horizon, then she'd retreat inside her cave and fall dormant again. Rinse and repeat.

Jasper huffed again as she looked at her latest pile of boulders. "I need break." She grumbled. She had considered taking up Rose Quartz' offer of visiting that infernal 'Little Homeschool', but each time she forced that idea out of her mind with the weight of another of her boulders. Animals had stopped coming near her area since that showdown with Rose years ago, not even those 'bug' things he'd seem so worked up about.

She was alone, and pent up.

She huffed again, but this time not from the weight of a boulder.

Jasper felt a twinge. This was…a decidedly new feeling. She'd been feeling it for a while. At first, she thought it was just another symptom of the remaining corruption floating around in her. But that was painful. This was more…

She grunted. Okay, she had no idea what this was, but she'd been feeling it a hell of a lot lately and she had no idea why. In an attempt to see if her gem had been chipped or shattered, Jasper ran one of her huge hands down her face. Her gem was fine, but her hand kept wandering. Quickly, another hand joined in. Even more quickly she jerked both of her hands away before she could let herself moan, instead releasing the tension rising in her with a growl.

"No, I will_ not!_" She grumbled to nobody in particular, maybe herself "I will not succumb to these pathetic, biological urges!"

Jasper realized she was alone, as she always was. She stood for a moment, feeling that strange new feeling hum and pop around her.

"Damn it."

In a spectacularly efficient flash of light, Jasper had done away with her Homeworld uniform, now bare to the wilderness. Her, well, biological components, were stacked as to match her frame. For someone who seemed to have as little interaction with humans as she so pleased, Jasper was apparently very aware of the ins and outs of terran anatomy. Her breasts were large enough to span the combined length of her massive shoulders from end to end. Her egg white locks flowed freely down to the small of her back, sitting nicely above her buttocks, one a sunny orange, the other patterned with a corrupted blue swirl, before both settled back into the deep crimson striations across her massive thighs. Now that she was free from her boots, she curled her toes into the soft soil at her feet, fully letting herself relax for perhaps the first time in a thousand millennia.

She huffed yet again. Her hands had returned to wandering, dancing across her form. Eventually, one settled on clasping her breast, the other working its way down to her, well, biological components. When she felt their warmth, her muscled frame rippled with anticipation. She left out a staggered breath and fell onto one knee. It really had been too long since she'd done this sort of thing. All this time throwing boulders, yet she never put the right sort of stamina training into effect. She was sure to make up for it, she thought, as she leaned back for a better angle.

Now on her back, Jasper was really letting herself have it. Her hulking fist danced along her lips in an aggressive blur of pent-up stress just begging for creative release. She could hear the sound of herself squelching echoing around her encampment. She was being far too loud. But who cared? She needed this.

Then she heard something else. A twig snapped.

In one fluid motion, Jasper had rocketed back on two feet and right into a combat stance. While she didn't think to bring her clothes back, she summoned her crash helmet and glared into the darkness that was the mess of shrubs in front of her. At once she found her target; a large shape, dressed in what appeared to be cheap camouflage gear. The shape, sensing the piercing force of her alien eyes, panicked, through its pair of binoculars in the air and turned to run in the other direction. But Jasper was already upon it. As casually as a bird might flap its wings, Jasper slammed the intruder into a tree with one, curled fist, focusing her grip on the one, pudgy arm that she'd managed to snag. She frowned – in her prime she would've gone for the head.

The shape was screaming. "Please, don't hurt me! I come in peace!" it wailed, kicking it's legs in futile effort to escape.

Jasper snarled, "Peace? I have no interest in your peace, human. You never should have come here!"

"I'm sorry!" the human shape whined, it's hat falling off its head to reveal a mess of blonde curls and wired frame glasses. "I was just – gah! – trying to do research on alien lifeforms! The people of Beach City deserve to know!"

Jasper huffed. She was doing that a lot, but this time she had a reason to. She really didn't care for these pesky humans. She'd once caught one who said something similar, about 'hiking' or something only a dumb human would say.

But, again, she felt that twinge. Her eyes moved downwards, studying the human's form more closely. He was opposite to her in every conceivable way – whereas she was in peak physical condition, able to fell trees with one swing, he was pudgy, almost spherical. He was weak, pathetic.

Yet her eyes kept wandering down his body until they saw that this human was, for whatever reason, aroused. The human must have noticed this, as he, like her, blushed in embarrassment. Clearly, he'd been watching her for enough time to react. Jasper's eyes narrowed. Every fiber of her being told her to squish this bothersome intruder like she had with the others. But, instead, her other hand wandered yet again. She cupped the human's crotch. He gasped, clearly not expecting the sudden act of generosity.

"You got a lot of nerve, kid." Jasper growled as her hand unconsciously moved up and down the human's bulge. "You should know better than poking around in places you shouldn't be! I ought to punish you!"

The human winced and whimpered. This only emboldened Jasper, who's grin was now widening at a maddening pace.

"Yeah, you want that don't you, runt? You wanna be punished!"

"I really would rather not!" the human squeaked, confused but aroused.

"Oh no, I can't just let you get away from here without learning your lesson." Jasper hissed. In one fluid motion, she tore the camouflage from his garb, leaving his lower half exposed to nature just as much as she was. She was disgusted, like she was usually with other humans, but this was a different kind of disgust. It was doing things to her. Very quickly regaining some sense of control, she forced the human down into her wetness. He gave little more than a yipe in protest. This only did more for her.

"If you wanna get out of here alive," she purred, tightening her grip on his mess of hair, "I recommend you put that mouth of yours to work!"


End file.
